


Training Consequences

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Teneniel tries to learn the ways of the Force from Luke...
Relationships: Teneniel Djo/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Training Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).



She had meant to make him her slave, even after she had realized that he was no ordinary man. Instead, he was a Jai – a warrior, a man capable of using the same magic she did. Teneniel Djo had wanted the blond man for her own – even if he wasn’t as handsome as the other man from the stars. Perhaps it had been his affinity for magic that called to her own, something she had never seen. Whatever the reason, she had wanted to possess him.

Instead, she reflected as she stared up at him, he had possessed her. She had thought she had captured him, and laughed at herself now for thinking that ordinary bindings were sufficient to keep this man from doing what he wanted. He had gone along with her tamely enough, and while she had been amused by his secretive attempts to free his hands, Teneniel knew now that he had merely been playing along to see what would happen.

She couldn’t say the same right now, with her hands bound over her head. A knife hung on the wall of the hut, across the room.

It was part of his training regimen, intended to teach her to use the magic – the Force, she corrected herself – without speaking the words. If she could get out of the bindings before he returned, then he owed her a request. 

If she couldn’t…well, then he was in charge for the evening. Teneniel had to admit she enjoyed those evenings more than she had thought she would. Even when she had realized he was a powerful spellcaster, Teneniel had imagined being the dominant one in the relationship. On Dathomir, women simply were more dominant.

In public, at least. Teneniel had heard whispers that some women enjoyed when men took charge, but had little experience in that area. She found she enjoyed being pinned underneath Luke, letting his hands and mouth set the pace, when he overpowered her. 

That sort of memory was not helping her right now, she thought in annoyance, trying to put it out of her head and focus on the knife. Teneniel had a suspicion that Luke had done it deliberately – either because he wanted to make the task more difficult than it already was or because he enjoyed it when she lost.

The task was already difficult enough. From the time she was a small girl, she’d been taught that the spells had to be spoken aloud, that the speaking or singing added to the power. Yet Luke had demonstrated the opposite – his use of the Force was even more powerful because it came without warning. He’d instructed her to visualize the action she wished to see, to imagine it into being. 

So she visualized the knife flying off the wall, landing in her fingers where she could free herself. 

It refused to move. Again. Maybe because she couldn't help visualizing other things as well.

She knew better than to even whisper the words – Luke could tell if she had done that.

Teneniel heard his footfall and sighed. She didn’t seem to be a very good student.

Possibly because she enjoyed her instructor’s consequences a little too much…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, even if it's not quite as kinky as the prompt suggests.


End file.
